Of Doves and Dragons
by a-cat-named-SPANKY
Summary: thanks to a reader i have become aware of a little booboo, so ive taken out those chapters, and am currently fixing up everything, thank you jess131346
1. prolauge

Prologue  
  
Hitomi sat down at her desk and sighed. Exactly one year ago she had been transported to the mysterious land of Gaia. Wistfully she remembered her adventure there, the dragon, Escaflowne, the Zaibach Empire, Allen, Faulken, Melerna, Merle, Gaddes, but most of all Van Slanzer DeFanel, High King of all Fanelia, the boy she loved. *** *** *** The sixteen-year-old king ran his hand through his wild black hair with one hand and balanced his chin in the other as he sat on the shoulder of the legendary Escaflowne. Trees and graves were all around them but he was barely aware of his surroundings, as all he could think about was the girl with the light brown hair that had left his company a year ago. Merle peeked up at Van from behind a tree. The cat-girl worried about him more and more lately. When Hitomi had gone back to earth it was if she had taken a part of him with her and he rarely ever spoke to anyone nowadays. Merle knew in her heart that Van and Hitomi had loved each other and probably still did. She scampered away when he came out of his trance, not wanting to disrupt him as he disappeared into the forest. *** *** *** Hitomi walked slowly in the dark to the racetracks where it all began. Though she didn't know why, the urge to go there was strong. *** *** *** Van leaned against a tree and held up the pendant she'd given him just before she'd left. The pink stone shaped like an upside down teardrop glittered in the moonlight. *** *** *** Hitomi looked to the sky and whispered, "I wish I could see you again Van". *** *** *** Van clutched the pendant to his heart and looked to the mystic moon shining through the trees. "Hitomi, I wish you were here with me". His eyes widened as the pendant began to glow. *** *** *** Hitomi was about to leave when a beam of light materialized around her and pulled her up to the hidden planet known as Gaia. *** *** *** Van saw the beam of light shoot down from the sky and disappear somewhere near the palace. He raced for the place he last saw it. Hitomi caught her balance as the beam of light deposited her near a stone bench. Van stopped when he saw the familiar figure standing in the garden and gasped in disbelief. Hitomi turned to look at the source of the sound and saw Van. He ran toward her and caught her up in his arms "Hitomi" she heard him whisper in her ear "You came back". She pulled back to look into his eyes, her green meeting his brown. She touched his face with wonder. "Is it really you Van? Am I back on Gaia?" Van smiled warmly as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yes Hitomi, its really me, you're back on Gaia, and this time I want you stay" smiling in relief, Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down onto his shoulder. "Well" Merle snorted to herself as she watched the couple "it looks like Fanelia will have a queen after all. Smirking to herself, she ran to the palace to pester the servants.  
  
Okay, I admit it. It was sappy, but necessary for the story to come. Oh before I forget, if you see a word with a little number beside it like this[1], that means there's an authors comment waiting to be revealed if you hover your mouse over the number. Get it? Got it? Good! The notes may contain spoilers, or they may just be really sarcastic. If you want to take the risk than by all means, be my guest. Any way I would be honored if you would read my story Love you all lots Random P.S. keep a wiggle in your toes and insanity in your hearts. ----------------------- [1] Now you've got it!! 


	2. so we begin

Chapter One  
  
Japan, 15 years later. "C'mon Elaine! You can do it!" Yukari leaned over the railing and cheered wildly at her daughter. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to look at her husband. He leaned over to look at her. "Don't worry, she'll win the hundred meter dash. What other kid has two former champs for parents training her? I'm sure she'll do fine." Yukari rolled her eyes at the man she eloped, than put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Amano, I wish Hitomi was here." Amano smiled sadly. "Do you think she went back to him?" "I know she did, the night she went missing she called me and told me she had a feeling something was gonna happen. I just hope she remembers us.oh look, Elaine's up. GO ELAINE GO!!! DON'T LET US DOWN!!!" Elaine Hitomi Susumu waved to her parents and adjusted her ponytail before settling into her starting position. Her best friend and track rival Hana Higashi did the same and turned to look at her friend. "Good luck Elaine." Elaine grinned back. "Same to you Hana" The starting gun fired, and Elaine found herself racing neck and neck with Hana. Slowly Elaine was overtaken and Hana crossed the finish line only one second ahead of Elaine. Smiling weakly, Elaine hook hands with the winner before slowly trudging to where her parents were waiting.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A dark figure hid behind a curtain. Dust from the aging cloth crepted up his nostrils and he fought the urge to sneeze as he focused his attention on the conversation in progress. "-don't care if it is the place where you grew up Hitomi. It's too dangerous." That sounded like King Van. " I made a promise to keep you safe and I'd be breaking that promise if I let you go. I don't know what's out there and-""but I do! Please Van, just three days? I miss my family so much, not to mention Yukari and Amano. Please, just this once?" that was defiantly Queen Hitomi. The dark figure peeked around the curtain to look at the royal couple. Queen Hitomi still wore her hair short, and at 31 she still had a youthful attitude about her. Dressed in a simple green gown that matched her eyes, the queen made a stunning picture. King Van also wore his hair the same way he did when he was when he was fifteen. Even in a plain white shirt and black pants there was no mistaking who he was by the way he carried himself. Hitomi made a very convincing sad puppy face[1]. Van couldn't resist."**SIGH** Fine, but only for three days got it?" Hitomi wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him. "thank you Van, three days is perfect." Van sighed. "what should I tell our son?" "how about everything?" the figure stepped into the light. from his unruly black hair to his alert demeanor to his beige pants and red shirt, crown prince Tobias was the very image of his father at age fifteen, save one detail: where his fathers eyes were a deep brown, Tobias's eyes were an intense green. "where is Mother going?" Hitomi shot a worried glance at her husband. Van gulped and decided to fib. "She's going to Asturia to visit queen Milerna and princess Eries." Tobias smirked. "you're lying." Van groaned "sometimes I almost wish you hadn't inherited your mothers powers." Hitomi snorted. "he did not! I never had the power to tell if someone was lying." Tobias cleared his throat. "where is Mother going?" Van sighed in defeat. "she's going to the mystic moon" Tobias nearly choked. "what? But then that means...." Hitomi smiled gently. "yes Tobias, I'm from earth, also known as the mystic moon"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Elaine looked at the boy as they sat by the window. His green eyes could barely be seen through his black hair as he stared at the passing clouds. He wore a strange pendant around his neck, one with a pink stone shaped like an upside down teardrop. "Where did you get that necklace" She asked him curiously. He turned to study her more closely before giving her an answer "it belongs to my father, my mother gave it to him when they were my age, and I hope to return it to them soon." She smiled with understanding "I miss my parents too"  
  
Elaine woke up, feeling as if she had just been told something very important but she wasn't sure what. Shrugging to herself she ran her hand through her tangled shoulder length hair. Yawning, she turned to look at her clock radio. 3:13 a. m. Grumbling to herself about weird dreams she went downstairs for a snack. After standing in front of the fridge for ten minutes she finally decided on some leftover casserole[2].. Not bothering to put it in the microwave walked over and sat at the kitchen table as her cat B.C.[3] appeared out of nowhere begging for food. As she ate she studied all the old pictures of her parents when they were in high school, and her eyes fell on one in particular. Without knowing why she got up and looked at it. In the picture she could see both of her parents and a third person between them, a girl with short light gown hair and big green eyes. All three of them were smiling. As she looked closer she noticed the girl's necklace and gasped. It looked exactly like the one the boy in her dreams had been wearing: a small pendant with a pink stone shaped like an upside down teardrop. Shaking her head in wonder she went back upstairs and back to bed, tiptoeing as not to disturb her little sister, Lee[4].  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Tobias tried to clear his head of all the questions running around in it. Finally he looked at his mother. "So let get this straight. Your not from Gaia, your from the mystic moon" Hitomi nodded. I'm afraid so Tobias." "Okay, and now your going back for three days" another nod. Keeping a perfectly straight face Tobias took a deep breath. "Right, I only have one question to ask then" Hitomi raised an eyebrow "yes?" "Can I come too?" now it was van and Hitomi's turn to choke. Van was the first to manage words "not a chance in hell" "why not father?" "Because-" "Tokyo is a very big city, you don't know it like I do, therefore you could get lost" Hitomi finished firmly. "Besides I don't want you to miss any of your studies." "Pleeeaaassssssseeeee?" Tobias tried very hard to copy his mother's sad puppy face, but on the fifteen-year-old boy it ended up looking sulky[5]. "I promise to behave myself, besides, now that I know where mother is really from I want to learn all I can about her culture" Van was won over instantly, but Hitomi was still suspicious. A quick look from Van helped her decide. "Fine, but there are certain rules you have to obey" Tobias nodded eagerly. Hitomi began "rule one: no weapons. Rule two: know one on earth has ever heard of Gaia, much less the kingdom of Fanelia, so don't expect anyone to recognize you as royalty and treat you as such. Rule three: don't tell anyone that you're royalty, they might think you're crazy and lock you up. Rule four: no wings unless you're in a life endangering situation got it?" the prince nodded. "Good, now leave us to talk."  
Authors note: Okay hi to all you wonderful, wonderful people reading this!!! First of all I'd really like to thank you for reading my first fan fic this far and not throwing up your hands (or your lunch, for that matter) in despair. I know that there was next to no action (unless you count the puppy faces) but don't worry, I'm just getting used to all the control over everything that that happens. But with great power comes great responsibility ;P knowing me I'll probably have Van or Tobias run someone through with a sword (or not, its my fan fic and my choice) Secondly, I'd like to talk about Elaine. What I do in my life really influences Elaine in hers, so if she whips into a blind psychotic rage, you'll know I'm having a really bad day. That's all for now I guess, though I promise a bit more next chapter. Yours totally and utterly insanely Random P.S. stay clean, don't do Ritalin!! ----------------------- [1] Sorry but I couldn't help myself [2] Directly influenced by the contents of my fridge [3] in real life I actually have a black cat named B.C. [4] this character is based in my little sister, who's middle name happens to be Lee [5] C'mon people! Can you imagine a Van look-alike pulling off one of those? I DONT THINK SO!!! 


End file.
